


If You're Good...

by AlyssAlenko



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Spanish, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day ten (Doggy Style) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Boy, the sectional Sofa in the loft has seen some use with these two. James and Naomi are actually really fun to write, I may have just found a new fun pairing to write, and I blame Vorchagirl. Lol. Plus, more Spanish!Shega





	

It had been a long day.  
  
The door to her cabin opened as she stretched, pulling her hair on top of her head, revealing the rainbow underneath. Her eyes lit on James, who had been spending way more time in the loft since they’d first slept together, a slow smile spreading across her lips. This was a pleasant surprise, and if he was here to ease her mind, and soothe away her worries, she couldn’t be happier. The smolder in his eyes as he watched her, set her blood at a low boil.  
  
He growled his approval low in his throat. Part of him couldn’t believe she was all his, but the other part of him was already at full attention; something which didn’t escape her notice. She smirked as she approached him. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his lips, his arms closing around her and holding her smashed against his chest; he was solid and strong, she relaxed instantly—every muscle loosened with the contact.  
  
There was a reason they never stopped with just one kiss…  
  
This woman was going to be the death of him—he’d never been one to complicate the chain of command, but something about her made him flush the rules and his self-control down the toilet. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, practically ripping both their clothes off as his tongue plundered her mouth, circling hers, and depositing her on her hands and knees, before climbing up after her. She glanced over her shoulder, at him, watching as he used his knees to open her legs wider.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
He bent forward and traced the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, his large muscular chest smothering her back, the two of them already flushed and damp. Her mouth fell open on a moan, as he teased her slick folds with the head of his erection; she was never going to have enough of him. Shepard barely had time to think, before he grasped her hips and lifted...he fit himself against her, paused for what felt like an eternity, and pushed into her, slowly.  
  
One of his hands slid over the flesh of her hip and around to her front teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her still as he entered her from behind. Why hadn't they done this before? He felt much bigger this way, and she focused on the way he felt—warm thighs behind her own, him hitting just right at the top of every thrust, his fingers teasing her clit in a slow circle, him sucking her earlobe between his lips and every inch of his heavily muscled chest pressed against her back.  
  
He stretched and filled her, his touches gentle, as though he thought he would still break her.  
  
“Te sientes increíble, Lola.” He rasped, his teeth grazing across her spine.

He felt amazing too, but this slow pace was infuriating.  
  
“Dios mío, James…más fuerte.” She panted.  
  
Harder, huh? He grinned, loving that she only spoke to him in Spanish when they were intimate, and it was generally a command. He slammed into her, his hips moving in a heady, frantic rhythm as she struggled to keep herself upright, her arms and legs starting to feel like jelly; how he managed was beyond her. His mouth clamped down on her neck as he tensed, orgasm claiming him, her cry lost somewhere in his almost feral roar of completion. Her body arched and spasmed, shaking as if a bolt of electricity coursed through her, while James rocked his hips, savoring the feel of her lingering quivers around his shaft.  
  
After some re-positioning, he collapsed on top of her breathing a sigh of relief at the feel of her breasts against his chest. She twitched, her skin jumping and heating up at his lightest touch. He was already ready for round two, and rose up over her, staring deep into her grey eyes; they were sparkling. She laughed and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
“Again?” She smirked, arching her hips and pressing against him.  
  
He wasn’t even remotely ready to stop.  
  
“Of course; I’m not done with you yet, Lola.”  
  
“Are you ever going to call me Naomi?” She asked.  
  
He bent down to claim her lips with his, rocking his erection against the roll of her hips. “Maybe if you’re good.”  
  
“You could’ve just said never.” She teased.  
  
She was wicked, and delicious and he loved it, as he entered her again, lost in the feel of her tongue tracing his tattoos and her warmth enveloping him. Breaking the fraternization rules had been the best decision they’d ever made. He wound his hand in her rainbow hair, pulling her into another rough, needy kiss, as she dug her fingernails into his back, meeting him thrust for thrust.


End file.
